


Torment

by AlyssaTheInsane



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaTheInsane/pseuds/AlyssaTheInsane
Summary: Raven managed to defeat Trigon, but at a price. Now she has to stay trapped in his prison with him, unless she wants him to be free again. Unfortunately for her, Trigon isn't too happy about his defeat, but luckily his daughter is there for him to torment as he wishes...





	1. Chapter 1

Raven sat up, groaning. She put a hand on her forehead as she struggled to regroup her memories. _Trigon._ She’d… trapped him. In another dimension. Now he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. But the spell had an unintended side effect.

Now she was trapped, too. And even though she could leave, doing so would free him as well.

She wasn’t sure whether to scream or to sob. She tried to calm herself, to settle her emotions, but she could hardly fight the terror building within her, the anxiety of what he’d do with her as his only plaything for eternity.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake.” A voice purred behind her. Cold fear seemed to engulf her body as she turned, seeing her father standing behind her. She sprang up, arms held before her as she summoned her powers. Black spheres of energy swirled in her palms. Just as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished. Desperately Raven tried to call them back, but it wasn’t working.

“I can’t have you interrupting our precious reunion with your adorable little spells.” Trigon smirked. “But what should we do first…” Raven gritted her teeth, trying to prepare herself for whatever horror he had in store for her.

“Of course,” Trigon continued, “all this could be avoided if you’d just leave…”

“Never!” Raven snarled. “As long as you’re here, you can never hurt anyone again. I’ll go through whatever pain you inflict on me, as long as everything else is safe from you.”

He hooked his arms around her waist, lifting her suddenly, knocking the wind out of her so he could whisper his words directly into her ear. “I have to admire your courage, daughter. But I will not allow myself to be trapped here.” His hot breath sent a shiver down Raven’s spine. “Besides, this doesn’t have to be torture… not if you just allow yourself to enjoy it.” He squeezed her tighter against him, shifting his arms until one of his hands rested on Raven’s chest. He began to squeeze her breasts through her leotard. Raven’s breathing quickened.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Raven stuttered. There were so many things Raven had expected Trigon to do to her, but not this.

Trigon smirked, feeling his daughter’s firm breast in his hand. She was terrified already. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to withstand it for long. Pain she could force her way through, but pleasure was the feeling Azarath had always taught her to deny. The one he could best exploit. He shifted his other arm, bringing his hand down to stroke her crotch. He could feel himself harden, ready to take her, to mark her, to claim her. His fingers moved faster, becoming rougher and rougher.

Raven twisted and shrieked, trying to free herself, but to no avail. His inhuman strength was no match for her, and she soon went limp in his arms. She felt his long tongue lick at her neck, gradually moving higher and higher to tease her ear. She whimpered softly. His claws dug into the fabric of her leotard, tearing it open. He tore it off, leaving her completely exposed. Trigon threw her roughly onto the ground, straddling her waist before she had the chance to get up. He undid his own clothing, revealing his long red cock.

A maniacal smile spread across Trigon’s face as he saw the fear in Raven’s eyes. He grabbed her wrists, forcing them over her head and using his own magic to tie them down. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, twisting around one of Raven’s nipples while his hand roughly pinched the other. His other hand traveled lower to tease her clit, causing a soft involuntary moan to escape Raven’s mouth.

Raven could feel herself becoming wet, her juices soaking the ground beneath her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening to her. That she was just touching herself, safe at home in the Tower. The reality that she’d never be home again shattered the facade she’d tried to build for herself, causing tears to begin to roll down her cheeks. Trigon’s assault on her continued, going faster and faster until--

Raven’s legs tensed, and with a final, shameful whimper, she climaxed. A shaking sob escaped her throat. Trigon smiled, pleased that he’d gotten a sound of defeat out of her. Raven felt something hard poking against her slit. She opened her eyes, already knowing the horrible sight that awaited her.

Trigon’s cock was pressed against her pussy, teasing her with its hardness. He was so close to entering her, only holding back to extend Raven’s horrible moments of anticipation.

“Please, Father…” Raven choked out through her fear. “Please don’t do this…” Trigon’s smirk widened.

“All this could be avoided if you just left, Raven. And how I hate to see you suffer.” Trigon’s eyes were full of lust and pure, sadistic pleasure from inflicting pain on his daughter. For a moment Raven was tempted, so tempted to leave, to escape from the horrors that Trigon had in store for her.

But then he’d be free. And the whole world would suffer for her cowardice.

“No.” Raven said, trying to calm her shaking voice. “No. I will not abandon everything I stand for.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Trigon. Trigon’s clawed hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and biting into the soft flesh. With a single, rough thrust, he was inside her. Raven screamed in agony, feeling like she was being torn apart.

Trigon moaned, feeling his daughter’s warm cunt squeeze his cock. Tears streamed down Raven’s cheeks, only making Trigon enjoy forcing himself on her even more. His lips roughly met hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth for a deep, mocking kiss. Their mouths broke apart, Raven gasping for breath. A jolt went through Raven’s body as she felt Trigon’s cock slam against her cervix.

“Stop…” she sobbed. “Please stop…”

“Why should I stop? We’ve only just begun…” Trigon hissed. Raven tried to break the magic bonds that shackled her arms, but could not. Trigon was too strong for her.

“Do you want to hear the story of how you were conceived, dear daughter?” Trigon smirked. Raven groaned. “Your mother begged and screamed, just like you… but breaking you will be far more satisfying.” Raven attempted to use her legs to kick him aside, but he didn’t even react. He bit her neck for his amusement, drawing blood. Raven wished desperately that her horrible torture would end, but she knew it never would. She’d be his toy forever.

Or until she left.

She didn’t have to stay. She was the only thing keeping Trigon from escaping his prison, but she could leave. Leave and end this. Leave and purge this horror from her memory.

But what kind of hero would that make her? Saving herself at the expense of billions of others. No. Her pain didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Trigon would never kill again.

But was it still pain? After her body had gotten used to him, she began to feel… good. Waves of pleasure hit her hard and fast, causing her to bite back a moan. Raven could sense her father’s amusement. He knew what was happening, and relished it.

Trigon almost laughed as his daughter bit her lip. Sweat had joined the tears on her flushed face. She was breaking, just like he knew she would. He could feel her orgasm coming, just as quickly as his own.

Raven squirmed and moaned, feeling pressure build between her legs. Pressure that begged to be released, and for the moment, Raven wanted it to be. She wanted to cum and didn’t care who or what caused it. Twinges of pleasure surged through her body, before finally building up to her climax. She let out a final moan of pleasure, arching her back as she came. Trigon came as well, his semen filling her up and spilling out of the sides of her pussy. Raven let out a satisfied gasp, before realizing what had just happened. Raven let out a sob, trying to ignore the part of her that craved more.

 

Some time later…

“Harder! Y-yes! Ah! Fuck…” Raven gasped. She didn’t know how long she’d been in this strange limbo with her father, or even how long she’d enjoyed it. Her violet eyes were gone, replaced by four red ones. Her legs were spread wide, thrusting her hips in tune with Trigon’s as she was fucked by him. She loved it, loved _him_ , loved serving him. The smallest part of her screamed that she had to stop, that she shouldn’t do this, that she shouldn’t serve him, but she ignored it. They came together and broke apart, leaving Raven to sit up, panting. Trigon lifted her and kissed her, their tongues mixing together. Raven could already feel her body craving more.

“I’ve been thinking, Raven,” Trigon began, “maybe we shouldn’t have to stay cooped up in this pathetic, lifeless wasteland.”

“Of course, Father.” Raven said. She teleported both of them to Earth, already imagining all the fun they would have enslaving humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone requested a second chapter, so here it is. Sorry that it took so long, I rewrote it twice before I was happy with it.

Raven didn’t know how long she’d been holding Trigon in the prison. It could have been days, weeks, or maybe even months. Time was different here. No matter what time she was in, Trigon raped her in every way possible. She had to stay strong. For Earth and for the universe.

For her friends.

If it wasn’t for them, her soul would have been long gone. She thought about Starfire’s unwavering cheerfulness. It could be annoying at times, but she’d give anything to hear Starfire pestering her about going to the mall. She thought about Cyborg’s love for his car and his friends. Robin’s commitment. He’d been the one to convince her that she could defeat Trigon.

 _If only they could see me now._ Raven thought ruefully. She shuddered as she felt her father lick her neck. He’d be done with her soon. For the moment. But then he’d be back, and she’d have to go through this again, and again, and again.

Focus. There wasn’t any time for weakness. For her friends. For Beast Boy. She wished she was being annoyed by one of his bad jokes. She wished she could see his cute face again. She wished she’d admitted her feelings before it was too late.

She wished that she had a normal family. She wished she had loving parents. She wished she wasn’t on the verge of an orgasm.  She wished a lot of things. Her father roughly bit her nipple as they both came. She barely noticed. She was so determined to be completely numb.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” Trigon smirked, getting off of her. Raven tried to crawl away, but Trigon grabbed her waist and forced her to stay. He dragged her onto his lap. Raven cringed. He wasn’t done yet. He would never be done. One of his hands held her trapped against him. The other began stroking her thigh, causing Raven to shudder. His touch was maddening in how good it felt. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. A part of her wished he would let her go, so she could be alone and wouldn’t have to go through this again. Another deeper hidden part of her wanted him never to stop touching her like this. For him to assure her that he was proud of her and loved her. His fingers found her pussy and began touching her there. She whimpered softly. Her emotions were tangled and confused. She loved him more than anything else and hated him with a burning passion at the same time. Her breath caught in her throat as he began touching all of her most sensitive spots. It felt so good and so wrong at the same time. The demon inside her enjoyed the wrongness. It craved it.

Trigon smirked while watching Raven squirm in pleasure on his lap. His pathetic little slut of a daughter wasn’t going to last much longer. Her mind would be his, just like her body. He nuzzled her neck while moving his fingers faster. Raven moaned. Her sweat-soaked form was beautiful. He pinched one of her nipples between his long fingers. He had stopped restraining her, but she didn’t even seem to notice. Raven seemed perfectly content to stay where she was, letting him do what he wanted to her.

Just as she was about to cum, Trigon stopped. Raven whimpered and tried to move her hands to finish what her father had started, but Trigon’s magic forced her hands to stay down at her sides.

“Beg for it.” He growled into her ear. His tongue slid along the edge of Raven’s ear, exciting her body even more.

“Please, Father…” Raven whimpered pitifully, tears of confusion stinging her eyes. “Please let me cum…”

Trigon let out a low, growling laugh as he slid his finger onto her clit. Raven came almost immediately, letting out a scream of pleasure, before slumping back, exhausted.

“I hope you’re ready to scream some more” Trigon purred while lifting Raven onto his cock. She tried to break free from his grasp but he had anticipated this happening and was holding her too firmly to allow her to escape. He pulled her onto his cock, forcing her to sit on his lap once more. Raven groaned. She hated how good it felt. She hated how much she wanted her father to be proud of her. Trigon licked her roughly. He knew how much that turned her on. He knew all her weaknesses now. He thrust into her, his cock thick and warm and…

 _No. No. NO._ _D_ _on’t lose sight of what’s important._  Raven thought frantically. But it was so hard to concentrate. Trigon had won. She didn’t want to be a pacifist or a hero. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be free.

She wanted her father to be proud of her.

Trigon came inside her, the feeling exciting her so much that she came as well. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright, burning red. She took a deep breath, and a second pair appeared on her forehead. Slowly, an insane smile spread across her face.

Raven got off of his dick and turned to face him. She ran her hands down her curves as if relishing the fact that they were hers. She knelt before him, spread his legs apart, and started to stroke his cock. She lowered her mouth and began to lick the head of his cock. Trigon grinned. She was completely his. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take him deeper. Raven gagged. Trigon smirked. She didn’t complain. She just eagerly took him as deep as she could. Her four eyes looked at him happily. It wasn’t long before he came, his semen running down Raven’s throat and down her chin. She swallowed as much as she could, enjoyed the warmth and the flavor. Once her father had finished, she rubbed his cock between her tits to keep him hard, as she grew wet in anticipation.

Raven smiled. Her father loved her. He was proud of her. She got onto his cock, letting it slide into her slit. She began to ride her father, soft gasps escaping her mouth. She let him wrap his arms around her, moaning softly as she felt him lick her neck. She had never felt so happy and loved and free before. She finally knew who she was.

She was Trigon’s daughter and she was more than happy to accept the title, and everything that came with it.

As she and her father climaxed, she let out an insane sounding laugh, finally feeling free for the first time.

 


End file.
